Times Up
by Kiki-The-Invisible
Summary: Everything is turning upside down and inside out in this story when some members of the future pop in. Will the flock make it out of this mess or is this it? P.S. First few chapters won't have any POV.
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the Future

"So what are we going to do about Dr. Evil and his little masterpiece?" Nudge asked, with disdain seeping from every word. Everyone turned to Jeb and Max, who were sitting across from each other at the table. Max, feeling all eyes upon her, looked up and sighed heavily. "Don't look at me…I don't have all the answers." She then got up and went to sit on the window ledge. Only Fang kept his eyes on her. Only he could see the toll all of this was taking on her.

Silence was heard in the room until Iggy began drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. Turning his head to Jeb (how he did that so accurately being blind remained an unnerving mystery) he shot off, "You're the mad scientist, what's your devious plan?" Jeb shook his head and ran his hand through his graying hair tiredly. "This time I have nothing." "So we're just supposed to let Fang die and Dylan take Max away." He looked like such a little kid then that everyone felt an ache in their hearts.

"Not if we can help it," said an unknown voice. Everyone snapped their attention over to the entryway where two mysterious figures were currently residing. The one who had spoken was a girl. She looked to about seventeen, had dark hair, dark eyes, and a tall, lithe body. The boy next to her was even taller than her, had bright blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and an athletic tone to his body.

"Who are you?" asked Fang in a quiet but lethal voice. The boy responded in a sarcastic, playful manner," Oh, how rude of us, we've forgotten our manners dear sister of mine."

Then in a more serious tone he continued, "I am Ignatius Ari Ride."

The girl sighed and then stated, "And I am Maximum Evermore Ride."

Together they chorused, "We're from the future."


	2. Chapter 2

Present and Future-Weirdness ensues and Shocking News is Revealed

Gazzy was the first to recover, "Holy s***!" Dr. M was also quick in recovering as she reprimanded Gazzy for his language a second after the foul words left his mouth. Future Max rolled her eyes, "Oh just chill out." Nudge snorted, "Excuse us for being a little freaked out by the fact that two people just popped up out of the blue and told us they're from the future, I mean that is just totally unexpected and insane an-" The rest of her rant was cut short thanks to Angel's hand.

Future Iggy sighed, "Ahhh good old Nudge, never changes and definitely never shuts up." "Can you give us proof that you really are who you say you are?" Jeb questioned. Future Max rolled up her sleeve, revealing scars and gashes that looked to have healed badly. "I got these on a beach three years ago on a beach, Fang stopped me before I could do more serious damage." Present Max jumped off of her perch on the window ledge and folded her arms across her chest, "Not good enough…that was an open space that could be easily observed and those scars could be from something else."

Future Iggy snorted, "You're as suspicious and pessimistic as someone else I know." "Shut it Ig this was your brilliant plan anyways," Future Max shot back in an irritated tone. Iggy shot her a dark glare, "Yeah well you didn't have any other ideas and we are running out of time." She closed her eyes and blew air out of her mouth slowly, when she opened her eyes she stared directly at the present Max, "You want more proof fine…Fang was the first experiment I met, I gave him his name because when a Whitecoat tried to take me away Fang bit him, I raised Angel since she was a baby, I dislocated my shoulder when I was sparring with Fang once, I was shot by some idiot punks when they tried messing with my sister, is that enough for you because I could say more."

Present Max uncrossed her arms and made her stance look less defensive. That was her silent statement letting everyone else in the room know that she believed them and they could all relax, which they did. Dr. M hesitantly asked, "Why are you guys here if you don't mind me asking?" At this Future Max sighed heavily and looked away. Future Iggy also looked a little worse for wear after hearing that question.

"We're here because," he slowly started, "well um I don't know how to put this…um well…" he stopped, not knowing how to continue. Future Max decided to lend him a helping hand, "We're here because someone is trying to kill me and unfortunately they are getting a little too close to accomplishing their task." "Who is it?" Nudge tentatively asked.

Future Max slowly looked around the room as if checking to see if everyone would be able to handle the news she was about to tell. Her eyes froze on Fang and Max standing next to each other and for a second pain was written all over her face, before she blanked it out and put up her emotionless mask.

"The person who is trying to kill me is…..Fang."


	3. Chapter 3

"HAHAHAHAHA….Oh my gosh the looks on your faces!" Future Iggy gasped out as he placed his hands on his knees to prevent from toppling over in his wild fit of laughter. Future Max rolled her eyes as everyone else stared at him in utter shock and bewilderment, probably wondering how he could possibly be laughing about this. "Don't mind him he's mentally unstable." Future Iggy straightened up from his bent over position to throw a dirty look at her.

"Yes well….," Jeb, as brilliant as he was (*heavy sarcasm right there*), couldn't seem to find any words and resorted to gaping like a fish. Nudge however was fully capable, "OMG did you just say that Fang is trying to kill you, but like that is totally not possible I mean Fang isn't a bad guy and lik-" her rant was again stopped by Gazzy's hand.

Future Max just smirked at her, "You are forgetting that we are from the future, our world isn't like yours…it's a lot different." Dr. M decided to step in, "Then why don't you fill us in." "Alright but I suggest you all take a seat, because this is going to be one hell of a story time."

Heeding her advice everyone returned to their previous seats at the table. Future Max decided to sit up on the window ledge directly opposite to the table (not the same one that Present Max was previously sitting on). Future Iggy went over to her and leaned against the wall next to her. After they both got situated she looked up, "Alright, ask away."

Everyone at the table looked around at each other, trying to decide who should ask the first question. After a moment everyone looked to Jeb. He seemed to realize that he would be the one initiating the interrogation so he looked at the two futuristic people. "Why is Fang trying to kill you Maximum?"

Future Max snorted, "Never were the type to beat around the bush Daddy-O. But first you should no something, I still hate being called by my full name. So to avoid confusion just call me Evermore." Future Iggy decided to put in also, "Just call me Ari."

**(From now on Future Max will be referred to as Evermore and Future Iggy will be referred to as Ari when spoken to by the others, but if they are talking to or about each other they will still go by Max and Iggy. Just clearing that up to avoid any confusion.)**

"Anyways, back to your question," Evermore started, "The reason that Fang is trying to kill me is because I am the only one who can stop him." Ari jumped in, "Yeah he knows the rest of us don't really stand a chance so he's completely focused on annihilating Max."

Max decided to join the discussion, "What do you mean you're the only one who can stop him?" Evermore responded, "Fang and I aren't exactly like the rest of the flock anymore." Ari looked away when she said this. "Why is that?" Max inquired farther.

Evermore looked straight at Jeb before replying, "Because we were in the Corporation." At this Jeb gasped loudly and everyone quickly turned to look at him, his face had lost all color and his breaths came short and quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was flabbergasted **(LOL funny word) **by Jeb's freak-out response. "No that's not possible…I made sure to keep you guys safe…it can't be…I don't understand." During his crazed mumblings Evermore just looked at him, and then she began to laugh. But this was no ordinary laugh; no this was a cackle, a cackle filled with hate and venom.

"You tried to keep us safe, ha-ha," Evermore managed to reduce her deranged cackling into somewhat saner snickers, "Then what the hell do you call those years we spent in Itex and the subsequent running we had to do even when you let us out?" By now Evermore was glaring at Jeb with such force that it wouldn't have been very surprising if he spontaneously burst into flames and became a pile of ash.

Ari decided now would be the time to intervene, "Ev calm down we don't have time for this right now but I promise you when we get all of this stuff taken care of I will let you do whatever you want to him alright." Having successfully talked Evermore out of whatever thoughts were running through her mind (no doubt terrible due to her heavy stare) Ari turned to the others, "Sorry about that as you can see Evermore has major daddy issues, even worse than Max has I'm sure."

Nobody really knew how to respond to that but Dr. M decided to step up and carry on the conversation, "Um what exactly is the Corporation?" Before Evermore answered she looked out at the window behind their heads, "Its worse than Itex and the Institute for Higher Living combined," she paused briefly, "Its Hell on Earth."

"Why were you and Fang there?" Ella timidly asked. At this Evermore quirked a wry smile, "Because Fang always was too protective and much too hardheaded." Clearly that was not the type of answer they were expecting. But before anyone could ask for an elaboration on Evermore's previous statement, her head shot up and there was a newfound look in her eyes that had everyone on guard.

Two words were all it took to make their blood run frigidly cold in their veins.

"He's here."


	5. Chapter 5

Evermore and Ari both unfroze from their laidback positions and got into a more alert stance that would allow them to fight or defend within a moments notice. Everyone mimicked them, not knowing what else to do at the moment.

"Ari," with one word Evermore had already instructed him what to do. He immediately leaped to the other side of the room to stand guard in front of the others.

Suddenly a dark feeling spread throughout the room…something was here and it wasn't good.

"Ev where is he?" Ari murmured. But Evermore gave him no reply, she seemed to be concentrating on something, her eyes kept darting all over the room. Only Ari knew what she was really doing. She was looking for a shift or blur in their surroundings to indicate where their intruder was currently located.

In a flash, Evermore's boy tensed but she was a millisecond to slow. Everyone noticed how she had tried to jump away from her spot but then in the next moment it appeared she was being bound by some invisible force.

In a surprisingly calm, collected voice Evermore introduced her captor, "Hello Fang."

Everyone watched as Future Fang came into existence. He, like Evermore, looked different to their present counterparts. Future Fang had longish, shaggy hair. **(Imagine Harry's hair in Goblet of Fire.) **But instead of being its normal pitch black, there were now silver-white streaks running through. His eyes were still dark brown but they had a tint of gold here and there. His still all black clothing emphasized his athletic body. He had the same muscularity as Ari but he was just a bit taller.

Anyways…

"Hello Max," intoned Future Fang in a dull monotone. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Everyone watched in awe as the two managed to have a civil conversation while Fang was trapping her from behind with his arms circled around her waist keeping her arms pinned.

It almost resembled a lover's embrace but everyone knew better. He was prohibiting her arms from having any movement and if that wasn't enough to keep her peaceful then the possible threat of broken ribs surely would.

Future Fang gave a dry chuckle, "Why bother lying about enjoying my company when you know how terrible you are at it." Something flashed in Evermore's eyes, "Oh right I forgot you always were the better liar weren't you Fangy?"

Before responding Future Fang leaned up against the wall, forcing Evermore to back up with him. "As much as I would love to continue this entertaining banter with you, I'm here for a specific reason."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

There was a dramatic pause before he spoke again, "I'm here for Ella."


End file.
